Fast Enough BBB FF
by TauHali21
Summary: Kejadian yang takkan pernah Halilintar lupakan adalah saat ia menjadi kekasih dari adiknya sendiri


**"Apa kakak tak menyayangiku lagi? apa kakak menbenciku karena aku selalu merusak ketenangan kakak? jawab kak kumohon"**

 **"Kenapa kakak senekat itu?"**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Author hanya pinjam**

 **Summary:Kejadian yang takkan pernah dilupakan Halilintar adalah saat ia menjadi kekasih dari adiknya sendiri**

 **Rate:T**

 **Warning:Typo dimana-mana, Shounen-ai, OOC, OC dll**

 **H4¶¶¥ 12 @ D 1 \** **9 9 Π ¥ $**

Disuatu kamar dengan corak berwarna merah hitam terdapat seorang lelaki yang cukup manis dan anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah datar,terlihat betul lelaki tu mendumel ingin keluar dan anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang paras kakinya itu menggelengkan kepalanya yap kedua orang tadi adalah Boboiboy Halilintar dan adik bungsu perempuannya Dilla

"Oh ayolah Dilla kakak tidak apa-apa sungguh"sekali lagi Dilla menghela nafas melihat kelakuan OOC kakak pertamanya saat sakit "Ingin jatuh lagi? atau pingsan? atau yang lebih buruk pergi ke alam sana menjemput kak Intar? kalau ingin Dilla perbolehkan"jawab Dilla malas dan Intar adalah kakak ke 8 dia yang dh meninggal setahun yg lalu sebab kecelakaan sementara Halilintar dia dh merajuk awal-awal sambil kembungkan pipi die

"Yelah yelah keluar cepat"tanpa banyak bicara Dilla keluar dari kamar Halilintar dengan membawa nampan makanan kakaknya tersebut

Sementara Halilintar dia memandang ke jendela dan tanpa sengaja iris rubynya melihat adik pertamanya yang sedang bermain hoverboardnya di halaman depan

Tampak dari riak mukanya Taufan sedang murung ingin rasanya Halilintar berlari ke arah Taufan dan memeluk tubuh adik pertamanya itu

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Halilintar ingin memeluk adiknya itu hanya karena satu hal yaitu dia mencintai adiknya tersebut lebih dari sebatas saudara

Ok back to story

Halilintar masih saja mendumel tak jelas saat ia tahu dirinya dikunci dari depan oleh adiknya biasanya Halilintar akan meloncat melalui jendela namun melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini maka ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatap Taufan

Saat Halilintar asyik-asyiknya menyumpah serapahi adiknya itu air matanya meleleh ke pipinya iya Halilintar menangis kala mengingat semua perbuatan Taufan yang menurutnya selalu menyebalkan bahkan dia sudah menorehkan namanya dihati sang pengendali elemen petir tersebut lalu tiba-tiba

 **WWWUUUUSSSSS**

Taufan dengan cepatnya melesat ke langit dengan senyum yang bahagia, Halilintar yang melihatnya sungguh terkejut namun matanya terfokus pada Taufan yang bahagia lalu semuanya gelap

 **0w0w0w0**

Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan-lahan cahaya lampu segera menusuk rentinanya dengan pasti ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya sampai pandangannya jelas ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya dan mendapati adik-adiknya yang lain menghembuskan nafasnya lega tapi tidak dengan Taufan anak itu menangis saat melihat wajah Halilintar yang terbangun dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu dan menangis sejadinya didada sang kakak

"Keluar dulu semua"perkataan itu muncul dari mulut Dilla lalu dengan serentak kesemua adik-adik Halilintar keluar dari kamarnya begitu pula Dilla namun sebelum Dilla keluar dia membuat sebuah kata dari kuasa saljunya katanya adalah

 _"Semoga kakak berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan kakak ke kak Taufan kami semua mendukungmu kak"_

Halilintar terkejut dengan kata-kata yang adiknya ungkapkan karena perkataan itu cukup panjang bagi seorang Dilla yang bahkan selalu irit bicara dan sedikit kosakata sampai Blaze menjulukinya Sasuke versi perempuan dan berakhir dengan Blaze yang harus demam parah selama seminggu

Back or story

Setelah puas menangis Halilintar mengangkat kepala Taufan agar berhadapan dengan mukanya tampak muka Taufan yang penuh dengan air mata sehingga Halilintar harus membersihkannya

"Kenapa kakak senekat itu?"tanya Taufan ditengah-tengah keheningan tersebut,Halilintar mengangkat keningnya tanda bingung saat ingin bertanya Taufan terlebih dulu berkata

"Apa kakak tak menyayangiku lagi? apa kakak menbenciku karena aku selalu merusak ketenangan kakak? jawab kak kumohon"Halilintar bungkam ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Taufan ia ingin bertanya tapi lidahnya sangat kelu untuk berkata bahkan satu patah kata pon tak bisa ada yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya

"The wind ruffling my mane

The speed, the sky, the rain

I still feel them constanly

When we're together

Sometimes, yes,it's tough

(But I) can't rush fast enough

To stand by your side forever"Halilintar membelalakkan matanya terkejut, karena Taufan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dulu pernah ia ciptakan sendiri sontak pipinya memerah dan melanjutkan nyanyian tersebut

"Oh Cyclone...

Fears and threats"Taufan tersenyum mengetahui kakaknya mau melanjutkan lagunya

"Don't worry"Taufan mulai berjalan ke arah Halilintar tepat di pinggiran ranjang Halilintar sambil menggegam telapak tangan kakaknya

"(Will we)"Halilintar turut menggegam tangan Taufan wajahnya ia majukan sedikit

"Defeat them"Taufan naik ke ranjang Halilintar dan bertatapan muka dengan Halilintar tidak sampai menindihnya, ia menatap manik ruby Halilintar dengan manik blue shappire-nya

"Can't you see

All that

Really matters is"-Taufan

"You and Me?"-TauHali

"Cyclone streams"-Halilintar

"And Thunderstorms"-Taufan

"Are turning"-TauHali

"Honesty"-Taufan

"Loyalty"- Halilintar

"Returning"-TauHali

"If brotherly is magic"Taufan

"Imagine what

Love can be"TauHali

"Famlyan sky above

The land Ah know and love

(Ah) Alyways see them in your eyes

When we're together

Diamond in the rough"-Halilintar

"(Ah) can't rush fast enough

To stand by you forever"-Taufan

 **CUP** Taufan mengecup bibir Halilintar lembut kali ini tubuhnya menindih tubuh sang kakak sedangkan Halilintar ia menutup matanya menikmati permainan bibir Taufan dan membiarkan Taufan mendominasi, jalinan tangan mereka masih terjalin menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang mereka ke orang yang mereka cintai

Lama kelamaan ciuman ini menjadi panas lidah Taufan keluar dan menjilat sedikit bibir Halilintar dan menggigitnya sampai Halilintar membuka mukutnya

"Akh!!"ringis Halilintar dan membuka mulutnya kesempatan Bagus untuk Taufan dengan cepat Taufan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Halilintar dan mulai bermain dengan lidah Halilintar sesekali ia mengabsen gigi putih Halilintar dan menjilat bagian atas Halilintar

"Eengghhhh"lenguhan panjang Halilintar lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya tangannya ia gunakan uuntuk mendorong tubuh sang adik yang sedikit lebih besar darinya

Taufan yang merasakan pukulan didadanya perlahan-lahan mulai melepaskan ciuman pertamnya dengan kakaknya dan menatap mata ruby itu sayang tanganya menjulur ke pipi Halilintar dan mengusapnya

"I Love You kak"ucap Taufan sambil terus mengusap pipi Halilintar, Halilintar yang mendengar perkataan Taufan merasakan bahwa pipinya memerah dan tubuhnya panas ia lalu tersenyum

"I Love You too Fan"

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Aut:nah selesai sudah**

 **Hali:selesai apanya kenapa harus aku lagi yang MMMMPPPPHHHHH!!!!??? *dibekap Dilla***

 **Dilla:diam aja**

 **Taufan:btw nih Thor anak siapa yang kau panggil tuh?**

 **Aut:OC aku lah**

 **Dilla*ketuk kepala Author*tak guna punya Author**

 **Aut:addooiii sakit~**

 **Intar:tapi tak berdarah:"v**

 **Hali:oi sebleng main masuk aja lu pergi ke fanfic lu sendiri*tendang Intar***

 **Aut:au Ah tambah gaje ni cerita udah udah Review jangan lupa ya!!!!**


End file.
